Fireflies
by SilverHeart09
Summary: ‘I’ve always loved fireflies,’ Tony announced, watching them. ‘They used to hold secret ceremonies outside my bedroom window when I was little; I used to guess what they were saying.' Pepperony, set after Iron Man 2, songfic! Please review!


_My first songfic, aren't you all proud of me? :)_

_The song is 'Fireflies' by Owl City and it is a lot of fun to play on the keyboard :)_

_Please review!_

_Also, if you favourite one of my stories, please review and let me know why! Don't leave me hanging!_

* * *

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Light up the world as I fell asleep  
Cause they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare_

The lights outside were buzzing at her window.

Buzzing?

Pepper clambered out of bed and stood facing the window, watching the small orange lights flicker and dance across the glass. She placed her hand on the window and watched as they danced around her hand and traced her fingers. They were everywhere, and they were so beautiful.

Pepper stood watching them, sleep forgotten, they reminded her of the red and gold plating that protected Tony Stark and she traced patterns on the glass with her finger, watching the lights follow. _Fireflies._

Pepper pulled a baggy pair of jogging bottoms and her favourite sweater on, shoving her feet into her trainers and grabbing her car keys and phone. She checked the clock, it was just after midnight and raided the fridge, pulling out a bowl of homemade chicken soup and pouring it into a container. She took the container under one arm and stepped outside, closing and locking the front door behind her. The night air was warm and breezy, and her silver Audi was glowing at the bottom of her drive, anticipating her arrival.

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems_

Tony Stark sneezed and yawned simultaneously into his blanket. The TV in front of him flicked as the scene changed and Tony watched Liza Minnelli throw out her arms and belt out Cabaret.

Tony sneezed again and gulped down his warm Ribena which Dummy had- VERY surprisingly, that robot is far too sentimental- heated up for him. He burrowed further under his blanket and curled into a ball, determined to get some sleep but finding it hard when his head was hurting this much.

Fury had got him, Steve and Pete to go out to Alaska to retrieve some nuclear waste, however it meant he now had a cold and his head was pounding possibly hard enough to make it blow up. Pepper had been the one to wrap him up in a blanket and get him comfortable on the sofa. 'Phone me if you need anything,' she'd said. _Company would be nice, _he thought to himself.

_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread _

'_Sir, Miss Potts is coming up the drive,' _JARVIS informed him. 'Hmmhmm,' Tony mumbled. Then his brain caught up with his ears. 'Wait a sec… what time is it?'

'_It is 00:29,' _the AI responded.

Tony smiled and closed his eyes. A few moments later, he heard the soft pad of trainers across the floor and felt a dip in the sofa as Pepper sat down next to him. He felt her cool hand brush across his hot forehead and through his hair. He thought he even heard her smile. 'I know you're awake,' she said softly. Tony opened his eyes and looked up at her, 'what gave me away?' he asked. In response, Pepper laid two fingers on the pulse point in his neck where his heart was busy giving him away. Tony pulled a face and closed his eyes and Pepper bent her head down and kissed him on the forehead. 'Don't I get a proper kiss?' he said annoyed. Pepper kissed him on the corner of his mouth. 'I have something for you,' she said, pulling out the soup bowl, 'and I have something to show you.'

Tony sat up slowly and Pepper wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. 'How are you feeling?' she asked softly. 'Better now that you're here,' Tony responded, burying his forehead in her shoulder. Pepper smiled and stood up, 'I'll be back in a sec,' she said quietly. Tony watched her go into the kitchen and looked back at the TV where _Cabaret _had finished and _Who Framed Roger Rabbit? _was starting.

Pepper stepped back into the living room and helped Tony stand up, kissing his forehead again. 'I have something to show you,' she said smiling and leading him out onto the balcony.

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_Cause everything is never as it seems_  
_Leave my door open just a crack_  
_Cause I feel like such an insomniac_  
_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_  
_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

Tony gazed at the beautiful orange lights. 'Wow,' he said, smiling. He sat on the cushioned bench next to Pepper, his warmest sweater on and blanket still wrapped round him. 'Soup,' Pepper said, handing him the steaming bowl that she'd just warmed up in the microwave as Tony gazed at the fireflies dancing in the air above him. Tony obediently swallowed some and smiled. 'This is really nice,' he said to Pepper, swallowing some more and watching the fireflies. Pepper pulled her feet up next to her and curled up against him. 'I've always loved fireflies,' Tony announced, watching them. 'They used to hold secret ceremonies outside my bedroom window when I was little; I used to guess what they were saying.' Pepper smiled. 'What do you think they're saying now?' she asked. Tony considered this for a moment. 'They're saying, _"How on earth did that old guy in the blanket get that gorgeous red-haired goddess?"_' Pepper chuckled. 'You're not an old guy,' she said, grinning. 'You're not that much older than me.'

_To ten million fireflies_  
_I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes_  
_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_  
_But I'll know where several are_  
_If my dreams get real bizarre_  
_Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

Tony swallowed the rest of his soup and lay down in Pepper's lap. 'Is this why you came over here?' he asked. 'To show me fireflies?'

'And to bring you food, I know full well that you never eat anything unless it's forced down your throat.' Tony took her hand. 'You take such good care of me,' he said sincerely. 'I honestly have no idea how I'd cope if you weren't here.' Pepper bent her head and teased his lips with hers, laughing when Tony sneezed the second she pulled away. 'I love you,' Tony said. 'You're the only one who'll kiss me when I'm ill, mom did but from a distance.' Pepper smiled. 'You sound so cute when you're all blocked up,' she said. Tony pouted at her and Pepper rubbed his stomach, laughing when he started purring like a cat.

Tony felt himself drifting off with the golden glow behind his eyelids and Pepper helped him up. 'Come on,' she said softly. 'Bed time.'

'Stay with me?'

'Oh course, Tony.'

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_Cause everything is never as it seems_

Tony curled up around Pepper. His bed always seemed warmer when Pepper was with him. Pepper rubbed his back until she heard his soft breathing indicating that he asleep and held him gently, looking past him to the window outside where she could still see the fireflies buzzing around outside the window.

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_Cause everything is never as it seems_

'Don't ever go,' Tony mumbled, clearly he hadn't been as asleep as Pepper had first thought. 'I never will,' Pepper replied, kissing the top of his head and pulling the blanket around the two of them.

'And I love you too.'

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_


End file.
